1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cap with headphones assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new cap with headphones assembly for providing a cap with removable headphones for permitting a user to listen to sound generating device connected to the headphones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cap with headphones assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, cap with headphones assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,248 BY Goldsmith et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,044 by Makins; U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,619 by Spates; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 378,158 by Casey; U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,832 by Brown; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,856,466 by Gustafson.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new cap with headphones assembly. The inventive device includes an article of headwear with a pair of side regions and a bottom opening for receiving a head of i user therein. A pair of ear pieces are provided each having an elongate arm outwardly extending therefrom. Each of the arms has a free end opposite the associated ear piece which is pivotally coupled to an associated side regions. A first of the ear pieces has radio provided therein. Each of the ear pieces has a speaker electrically connected to the radio.
In these respects, the cap with headphones assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a cap with removable headphones for permitting a user to listen to sound generating device connected to the headphones.